Banished
by Lita Aquaheart
Summary: What if Loki had succeeded in destroying Jotunheim? When Odin, the all-father, awakes from the Odinsleep to find out what his adopted son has done, he banishes Loki to midgard, where Thor has decided to stay to be with Jane. But will the destruction of Jotunheim have even more consequences? Alternate ending fic. Includes Jane/Thor, and possible Loki/Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

Two people were standing together in the middle of the desert. The man had blonde locks of hair, and his eyes were blue and kind. The stubble on his face gave him a somewhat rugged look, but it didn't take away from his appearance. "I must go back to Asgard now." He told the girl, taking her hands in his. "But I give you my word; I will return for you." Like the gentleman he was, the prince gently lifted up her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Deal?"

The brunette girl returned the kiss – except hers was on the lips. The kiss was passionate and filled with several emotions, all the emotions she'd wanted to show him, but was too afraid to. He kissed her back with equal sincerity. It wasn't until they finally broke apart that she answered his question with a breathless "deal."

Thor looked back and saw his friends from Asgard, and then he looked back at Jane. He found that he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to remain on Midgard – er, Earth – and protect her. He knew that if he left, every moment on Asgard would be spent wanting to return.

No - leaving Jane wasn't even an option. He cared for her too much.

"My friends," Thor said. "I've changed my mind. I'm afraid I can't return with you to Asgard," he began. "I have unfinished business on Earth." He turned and smiled at Jane, who returned the smile.

"Thor, surely you can't be serious," one of the asgardians protested. "What about Loki? Who knows what he's planning, even now? You have to stop him! Bring an end to his overbearing reign!"

"When my father wakes up from the odinsleep, all will be well again! You have no reason to worry," Thor assured them, hardly lifting his eyes from gazing lovingly into Jane's.

After a bit more debating, Thor's friends finally decided to respect his wishes and let him stay, but not without many regrets. How will this play out? They were counting on him. They needed him. They exchanged apprehensive glances before the beam from the rainbow bridge lit up and took them home. . .

* * *

A person was running through the halls triumphantly, his long cape swishing behind him. His slicked back hair was as dark as midnight. He was clad in green, black, and a bit of gold. His helmet had long horns that resembled an antelope's, and he had a long spear in his hands.

"I've done it, father!" Loki announced proudly as the king awoke from the odinsleep. "I've destroyed Jotunheim, and all its inhabitants! The frost giants will never invade Asgard again!" His usual mischievous smirk was now replaced with a broad, almost foolish-looking grin. He was beaming, a child expecting praise. But his grin soon faded away as he saw Odin's angry countenance. "Are – aren't you proud of me?"

"PROUD OF YOU?!" The all-father roared. "Why would I be proud? You've killed off an entire race, destroyed a realm! Your actions were that of an arrogant fool!" the man practically spat. "You've brought much destruction and pain upon the realms, and you expect me to be proud? You are a DISGRACE!"

Loki felt himself flinch, his eyes stinging. He had thought this would make his father proud. He was going to finally be out from Thor's shadow. Never again would he see disappointment come across his father's face – instead, he would finally see love. He was going to be a hero. . .

"But-" Loki began. Perhaps he could try reasoning with his father. Perhaps Odin could at least try to see things from his point of view. Surely he would understand.

"HAHYMAGHMHHRRA!" A sound escaped Odin's throat that resembled that of a vicious animal. He jabbed an accusing finger at towards his adopted son. Loki subconsciously took a half-step backwards. He wanted to say something to try to calm Odin down, but he could tell it would only make the all-father angrier.

"You are unworthy! You have betrayed Asgard, and you've betrayed me." The king's eyes were filled with anger. A pulsing vein threatened to pop out of his forehead. Along with fury, his eyes were also willed with pain, remorse, and regret. "I take from you your power-" Loki's helmet flew off his head. Then his staff. His gold wrist bands and collar. Every magical item, everything that gave him any kind of power - It was all taken. Loki could feel himself growing weaker, as well. He was nothing more than the average mortal now . . .

"- and I cast you out!" Odin finished. "You are hereby _banished_ from Asgard!"

**A/N So, this was an experimental fic. If you don't like it, please tell me why and how I can improve in the review section. I do not own Thor, or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Loki noticed was that it was cold; his fingers, his cheeks, every square inch of exposed skin. There was a light breeze, but it may as well have been a blizzard. The feeling of cold. was foreign to him – probably because he was a frost giant. When he was stripped of his powers, he must've also lost his immunity to cold. How annoying. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, wishing he was dressed warmer.

He took a look around. It was night time. There weren't many plants around, but there were a lot of dust and rocks. He recognized the place to be Midgard – not far from the spot where Thor had been banished to.

Loki glared up at the sky. He was the rightful ruler of Asgard. He couldn't be treated like this. "Open the bifrost!" he commanded. He didn't believe it would work, but it was worth a try. Nothing happened; no beam of light, no multicolored blast of energy. He was trapped. The god of mischief's eyes scanned the landscape, looking around. He turned in a full circle, staggering a bit. His breathe became shaky. He felt lost. Abandoned.

Loki froze, thinking that he'd heard something. He looked up to where the sound was coming from and saw a metal machine with a large propeller. The helicopter shined a blinding light down at Loki, forcing him to shield his eyes. Moments later, several cars came, surrounding him. Was all this really necessary?

"Put your hands in the air," a voice from the helicopter said. Loki did as instructed. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice. People came out of the cars. His eyes flickered across the different faces. His eyes came across Thor, and the mortals he had been infatuated with. They were the only ones not dressed in a suit, and unarmed.

Someone who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. He flashed a badge in Loki's face. "Agent Phil Coulson. From SHIELD," he said. It was a bit unnecessary, because the words were printed on the badge.

"Yes, I can read, thank you," Loki couldn't resist replying. He heard one of the midgardians let out a snort. Being curious, his eyes flickered over to her. It was one of Thor's recently made friends, but it wasn't the human Thor had fallen in love with.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor demanded, stepping forward. He acted defensively, as if he was trying to protect Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig. He wanted to forgive his brother. He wanted to trust him. But Loki _had_ attacked the city, and hurt innocent people.

Before Loki had a chance to answer, Darcy interrupted him. "Did you say Loki? Like, the psychopathic dude who blasted up the town?" she asked. She didn't sound mad, just surprised and maybe skeptical. She looked him up and down. She wasn't expecting him to look like that. Not that she was complaining. "Should I taser him?"

In spite himself, Loki chuckled slightly. "Your puny weapon is useless," he lied. He knew he didn't have his powers anymore, but they didn't have to know that.

In response, Darcy arched an eyebrow. "Really? You wanna test that theory?"

"Do you really think it wise to harm a son of Od – " He stopped himself. He wasn't a son of Odin, he was a son of Laufey. Luckily, the girl didn't seem to notice anything.

"I've already tasered muscle man over there, and Jane hit him with her car. Twice," Darcy smirked. "Sorry, bucko, but your whole princely title won't have any effect down here."

"Back to the point," Coulson interjected. "You're going to have to come with us." Loki felt circular, metal pieces click around his wrists. He figured they were some sort of restraints used for prisoners. "Sorry, safety precautions." Loki didn't put up a fight. He allowed himself to be lead away, taking a single glance back to see the expression on Thor's face.

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter here, I know. I'm sorry. I got brain block. I promise the next one will be longer. Once again, I dont' claim to own Thor or any of its characters. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this took so long, but here it is! I'm finally on summer vacation, so I should be able to update this more often. Once again, I don't own Thor or any of its characters.**

Loki figured his situation could have been worse. He'd been put into a form of confinement. The room was small, tending toward a lighter color scheme, which seemed ironic. It had a sliding door, with an electronic lock. A small camera was embedded in one of the walls, so it couldn't be taken out. There was a single window to let in some light, but it was too small to fit through, and even if it was big enough, the window was barred. The handcuffs hadn't been removed (yet). He was completely trapped. All he could do was wait as they decided his fate.

There was debate about what to do with Loki now that he was in custody. He had endangered hundreds of people by sending the destroyer, not to mention leading Thor to believe that his father had died. Loki was dangerous, not only with his power but with his words. He wasn't called 'silvertongue' for nothing. But they couldn't just kill him point-blank; the thought was discarded almost immediately. ("He is still my brother!" Thor had protested.)

They settled with putting Loki in the care of Thor, Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. They figured that if anyone could talk some sense into Reindeer Games, it would be Thor. The god of thunder had shown reluctance at first, mainly because he was concerned for the safety of his friends. He accepted the idea, however, when SHIELD promised to keep tabs on them to ensure their safety, so they had nothing to worry about. If Loki tried anything, SHIELD would be there quicker than he could say "hehehehe."

Loki didn't hear a word of the negotiations, and the suspense had almost driven him (more) mad by the time a SHIELD agent opened the doors to his cell. The mischievous asgardian was lead (rather forcefully) down a hallway to where Thor and his companions were waiting. Loki sneered at them. The handcuffs were taken off his wrists. "And what is the meaning of this?"

"Alright, we're supposed to make sure you don't destroy everything while you're here. So that means you're coming with us," Darcy said with the dominance of drill sergeant. "Speaking of which, how long are you planning on staying, anyway?"

Loki's mind went to work. Maybe this was the exact opportunity he needed to prove himself to his fath – uh, Odin – that he was worthy. He showed no indication of his thoughts, however, but answered the girl's question with a simple, "that is none of your concern."

"Actually, now it is. We're in charge of you now; weren't you listening?" Darcy asked, annoyed.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "I take orders from no one." His smirk was infuriating.

"You _will_ do as you're told, brother," Thor interjected, speaking through gritted teeth. His muscular build towered over Loki. The darker-haired asgardian seemed to tense at the word 'brother'. "And know that if you dare to even think about putting anyone in any kind of danger, you will face a worse punishment for your crimes."

The smirk, even then, didn't leave Loki's face. "So I am to be a prisoner, then." It wasn't a question. As they headed out, placed so that Loki wouldn't be able to leave their sight, the former god of mischief couldn't help but be slightly amused on the effect he was having on the environment. Almost everyone was tense, as if they expected him to lash out and magically turn the SHIELD headquarters into a parking lot at any second. They still had no idea that he had no power, that he was (at least temporarily) no more than a mortal.

The only one who wasn't being wary of Loki was Darcy. She was oozing confidence. There wasn't a cautious bone in her body. If anything, it was almost like she was annoyed with the fact she had to babysit the god, rather than fearful, as if the thought that he might kill her hadn't even crossed her mind.

Meanwhile, a SHIELD agent was sitting at a computer, doing her duty like a good little techy. There were graphs, charts, numbers, and images that probably wouldn't have made the slightest bit of sense to anyone else. But this was SHIELD. They practically own the "things that don't make sense" department.

The agent narrowed her eyes at the screen as she read the data. No, that can't be, she thought. That's impossible. She needed to investigate it; maybe it was some kind of error. She typed some things on the keyboard, and the screen changed. Sure enough, all signs said that it was true.

"Come look at this," she said, motioning Coulson to come over with her arm.

"What is it?" Coulson asked, walking so that the screen was in his line of vision.

"It's this data…it says that a meteorite is coming."

Coulson paused. There were lots of meteors, what was so important about this one?

"It says the meteor is heading straight for Earth."

Coulson's eyes narrowed. "You're sure?"

"Would I have said anything if I _wasn't_ sure?" The agent retorted. "It seems to be a chunk of rock that came off of something bigger, probably from some kind of impact or blast of energy…But what could be that powerful?"

Coulson sighed dramatically. "And I was having such a good day," he muttered sarcastically. He held his walkie-talkie up to his mouth, and pressed the button. "Fury, we've got a problem."

**A/N: So, read and review if you please, let me know where you think this is headed, or**** how I can improve.****What will happen?**


End file.
